A mi alcance
by MissMonokuma
Summary: Todo el mundo suponía que acabarían así. Era lo lógico, ¿no? Cuatro amigos, dos chicos y dos chicas. Que se conocían desde siempre. Que lo compartían todo. Todos suponían que acabarían casándose, compartiendo sus vidas, dos y dos.
1. Lo siento

_**Lo siento.**_

Todo el mundo suponía que acabarían así. Era lo lógico, ¿no? Cuatro amigos, dos chicos y dos chicas. Que se conocían desde siempre. Que lo compartían todo. Todos suponían que acabarían casándose, compartiendo sus vidas, dos y dos. Por eso mismo, a Roxy no le extrañó nada el día que Jane se confesó a Jake, y este aceptó. Años más tarde, ahí estaban. Jane en un pomposo vestido de novia, Jake en un esmoquin (con pantalones cortos. Nunca entendería ese amor por ellos.), Dirk con un traje de chaqueta y ella, con su bonito vestido rosa y las zapatillas de deporte debajo.

Mientras duraba la ceremonia, no pudo evitar mirar al padrino de reojo. A Dirk, muy serio tras sus gafas puntiagudas, pero aún así con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sus amigos y conocidos no dudaban de que él y ella acabarían juntos, al igual que los otros dos. Y por mucho que a Roxy le gustara esa idea, ella sabía que era imposible.

Dirk nunca supo cuando se enamoró de él. Lo que sí había tenido claro desde el principio es que nunca había tenido una oportunidad. Mientras contemplaba la ceremonia, fingiendo alegrarse por la joven pareja, sólo podía recordar aquellos pequeños momentos en los que de verdad pensó que Jake sentía algo por él, en los que tuvo la esperanza de que algo sucediera.

Cuando terminaron los votos y los recién casados se besaron, salió corriendo al baño, con la excusa de que se iba a retocar el maquillaje. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, la granja de la abuela de Jake, donde el matrimonio había tenido lugar, era uno de los escenarios en los cuales había pasado su adolescencia. Una vez en el lugar, apoyada en el lavabo, de manera que podía ver su reflejo, sacó su pequeña botella opaca llena de vodka, su pequeña salvación. Necesitaba beber, no podía verlos a todos tan felices, y luego ella ahí, sola. Tras dar un buen trago, la guardó de nuevo. La iba a necesitar para la celebración. Se miró al espejo una vez más, comprobando que el pintalabios negro seguía bien, al igual que la sombra de ojos rosa chillón a juego con sus ojos. Estaba ligeramente despeinada, pero se pasó un poco el dorso de la mano por encima y listo. Su imagen de rubia sensual seguía ahí.

A Jane se le veía extremadamente feliz cuando se sentó en mesa que presidía el banquete, radiante con aquel vestido blanco con detalles azules (el cual cierta persona tuvo que ayudar a poner. Malditas cremalleras.). Roxy no pudo sino sonreír a su llegada.

"Janey, cariño, nunca pensé que te vería así de… _elegantosa_"

Jane rió al oír esto: "Gracias, Rolal. Viniendo de ti es un cumplido, _desde_ luego."

"Oh, vamos, s_eñora English._ Como si no hubieras elegido tú el vestidito."

"¿S-señora English….?" Se sonrojó profundamente al ser llamada así por su mejor amiga. En su adolescencia, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con ser llamada así?

"Reconoce que te mola que te llamen así, nena."

"Vale, vale…. P-pero es difícil acostumbrarse… Y-ya sabes…."

"¿Acostumbrarse a qué?" Perdido como siempre, el novio apareció, sentándose al lado de su nueva esposa y recolocándose las gafas. "Por todos los dioses, ¡tengo un hambre de lobo! ¿Cuándo llegarán los deliciosos manjares que hemos pedido?"

"Por todos los refrescos de naranja del mundo; English. Es el día de tu boda, haznos el favor de pensar en algo que no sean comida, nenas azules o pistolas." Y detrás del novio, apareció él, tan perfecto como siempre. Roxy sabía perfectamente que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Y aún así… Parecía tan calmado…

"Lo siento, Strider…. ¿Eso era ironía…?"

"Por favor, dejad vuestras… rencillas, que estamos en la mesa."

"Janey, que no va a servir de nada. Son unos machotes, resuelven lo suyo así."

El banquete transcurrió sin mayor interrupción, salvo de cuando en cuando algunos invitados se acercaban a la mesa principal a desearles buena suerte a los novios durante la duración del banquete, celebrado al aire libre, cerca del hermoso jardín de flores exóticas de la granja English. Esta era famosa por sus calabazas, que componían, cocinadas de diversas maneras, el menú del banquete. El gigantesco pastel de bodas había sido obra del padre de Jane, el señor Crocker, el cual con su paciencia y maestría, había creado una obra de arte de tres pisos, decorada con rosas azules de glaseado, en honor al color favorito de su hija.

Tras el banquete, los invitados se desplazaron al granero, decorado con cintas para la ocasión, donde Dirk, haciendo gala de su don para la música, puso en marcha su mesa de mezclas, y ahí, abriendo el baile, estaban los recién casados. Roxy simplemente se quedó en una mesa apartada, sin más compañía que la de su Martini con sombrillita, admirando lo concentrado que estaba Dirk. Ella sabía que él estaba colgado por Jake desde siempre, y aún así…. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo algo por ese rubio? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que tenía una oportunidad con él?

"Hey, Lalonde." La voz de dicho Strider la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Vas a estar bebiendo toda la noche?"

"Claro. Beber es lo mío. Eso y machacarte a cualquier videojuego." Aparentando estar como siempre, le guiñó un ojo, coqueteando con él, como siempre, aunque él nunca le había hecho caso. Al menos no de esa manera.

"Lo que tú digas."

"Eso, querido. Lo que yo diga."

Tras un par de horas, ya casi no quedaba nadie. Solo el cuarteto de siempre seguía en el lugar. Jane ya se había dormido, apoyada en el hombro de Jake, el cual contaba entusiasmado a Dirk sus planes para la luna de miel, la cual pasarían en una remota isla tropical en medio del océano Pacífico. Roxy repartía su atención entre su quinto Martini y la conversación entre los dos hombres, la cual a decir verdad, le importaba más bien poco. Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más, se levantó de la mesa.

"Nenes, me largo. Felicidades a los tortolitos y esas cositas lindas."

Dirk se levantó tras ella: "Lalonde, estás borracha. Será mejor que te lleve a casa. No queremos que te abras la cabeza en la carretera."

"Oh, siempre tan atento, mi querido Dirk."

Jake también se levantó, acompañándolos hasta la furgoneta naranja de Dirk, y prometiendo que el descapotable de Roxy estaría aparcado delante de su apartamento al día siguiente. Tras una despedida y un par de abrazos, ambos rubios estaban en camino, mientras escuchaban las extrañas mezclas de música del dueño del vehículo.

"Oye…. "

"¿Sí?"

"Nada, querido. Solo para ver si seguías ahí."

"Eres rara de cojones, Lalonde."

"Um, gracias."

Tras un buen rato en carretera, llegaron al bonito apartamento de la rubia, un ático en el centro de la ciudad. Dirk la llevó hasta la puerta. No quería perder tiempo, tenía cosas que hacer.

"Gracias, Dirk…. ¿No quieres pasar?" Dijo la rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta, empezando a acercarse lentamente a él, acechándole.

"No. Tengo cosas que hacer. No todos tenemos a Captor para que nos cubra."

Roxy rió ante esto, divertida por esta afirmación sobre su compañero de trabajo, contemplando la cara de su amigo. Quería estar con Dirk todo lo posible. Quería ser suya, que él le amara. Pero ella no era Jake… Aunque… Podía serlo, solo para él….

"Dirk…. ¿Y si fingimos que soy Jake?" En su cabeza, la idea sonaba mejor. "Te he visto durante el día, ha debido de ser duro; ¿uh?"

Él solo pudo asombrarse ante esto. "Lalonde, estás muy borracha."

"Puede…" Siguió acercándose a él, mirándole a los ojos. Era ahora o nunca. "Pero tú estás mal y quiero… Ayudarte."

Él le devolvió la mirada. Era cierto que, por dentro estaba hecho pedazos. Aquella boda había significado la muerte de sus sueños. ¿Pero estaba tan mal como para esto?

Cuando Roxy recorrió los centímetros que les separaban y le besó, se dio cuenta de la respuesta. Sí.

Ahora se sentía culpable viéndola dormir a su lado, en aquellas sábanas rosas de gatitos, desnuda. Tan vulnerable, con una sonrisa en la cara, como si nunca hubiera estado tan feliz.

"Lo siento, Roxy."

Se puso su ropa de nuevo, y salió del apartamento. Tenía cosas que hacer.

"Lo siento."

_¡Hola!¡ Soy nueva aquí, este es mi primer fanfic. Está localizado en un AU, en el que el juego no pasó nunca y los trolls son humanos, una especie de... ¿Humanstuck? Bueno... Mi mejor amiga me convenció para publicarlo, y creo que actualizaré cada dos semanas o por ahí... Las críticas y sugerencias son completamente bienvenidas, deseo mejorar ^^ __y sin nada más que decir, me despidp :33_


	2. Como siempre, ¿no?

2\. Como siempre, ¿no?

Habían pasado unos meses desde aquella noche, y las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce. O casi. Dirk seguía con su vida, y Roxy con la suya, como si lo de aquella noche solo hubiera sido una pequeña aventura, sin importancia alguna. Cuando Jake y Jane volvieron de su luna de miel, dos semanas después de la boda, no encontraron nada extraño en sus amigos. Tampoco es que buscaran nada inusual, de todas formas.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que, tras que ambos rubios hubieron salido de la encantadora casita azul de los recién casados después de toda una tarde de soportar las anécdotas de la luna de miel ("Roxy, ni te imaginas el calor que hace allí. Es un horno, y yo solo llevaba camisetas de manga larga, así que me compré este vestido, mira. ¿A qué es mono?") Dirk se había lanzado a besar a su amiga, pasionalmente. Y Roxy, por supuesto, había correspondido, con la misma o incluso mayor intensidad.

Aquello había acabado en la gran cama del Strider, aquella con las sábanas de bolas de billar que Roxy le había regalado "irónicamente" en su adolescencia. Ahí, rodeados de las marionetas de Dirk (a ella le daban mal rollo. Él decía que eran objetos de culto irónicos.) se olvidaron de todo mientras la desesperación de Dirk duró. Luego, sin decirle una sola palabra, él la llevó a su apartamento, donde tras darse una buena ducha, Roxy durmió como nunca lo había hecho, acurrucada al lado de sus gatos.

Esa había sido la primera vez de varias. Ahora, cada vez que Roxy tenía un mal día, o Dirk se hundía en los recuerdos compartidos con Jake, acudían el uno al otro. Ella sabía que no eran "nada" formal. Que, muy en el fondo, Dirk se sentía culpable por estar con ella. Y por supuesto sabía que este no la encontraba atractiva. Pero aún así, seguían con esto. Al fin de al cabo, era un ganar-ganar. Roxy podía, por unos instantes, pretender que tenía aquello con lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo, y Dirk, durante unos minutos, podía liberar estrés y evadirse de la realidad. Y con eso les bastaba. Era como la relación que la rubia mantenía con el alcohol, algo completamente… _Adictivo._

\- twinArmaggedons [TA] empezó a trollear a tipsyGnostalgic [TG]-

TA: lalonde.

TA: biien, 2upongo que e2ta2 con re2aca de nuevo.

TA: pero,

TA: e2o no e2 excu2a para no veniir al trabajo.

TA: llega2 tarde de nuevo.

\- twinArmaggedons [TA] dejó de trollear a tipsyGnostalgic [TG]-

La vibración de su teléfono fue lo que despertó a Roxy ese día, a media mañana. Su amigo/compañero de trabajo Sollux Captor, recordándole que tenía que ir a trabajar.

"Mierda." Eso fue todo lo que ella pensó mientras se cambiaba de ropa, buscando por todo el apartamento lo necesario para salir de casa. El móvil, las llaves, la botellita del alcohol, la barra de labios negra, el chicle de fresa ácida, todo eso fue metido descuidadamente en su adorable bolso rosa con un gato negro bordado. Tras ponerle comida y agua a los gatos y mascullar un "Portaos bien.", salió corriendo a la tienda donde trabajaba.

Sollux Captor era el típico programador estereotipado, el de cualquier serie de televisión. Con su cabello rubio cenizo, su forma de vestir (camisetas negras con diferentes estampados y vaqueros negros eran lo único con lo que Roxy le había visto. Jamás, ni en su graduación, llevó algo más elegante.) su forma desgarbada de andar y sus permanentes gafas de tres dimensiones, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Eso y que pasaba el día pegado a cualquier aparato electrónico. O a las chicas.

Roxy le conoció por primera vez en el arcade que había cerca de su instituto, del cual ella era el ama y señora. Todos sabían que era imposible derrotarla, fuera el videojuego que fuera. Hasta que cierto chico llegó y se plantó en el primer juego que encontró y batió el récord de "TG" con sorprendente facilidad. Desde entonces, entre ambos se formó una rivalidad casi legendaria, pese a que ninguno de los dos conocía el nombre del otro. "TG" y "TA" eran rivales, eso lo sabían todos. Lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse en la universidad, mientras ambos estudiaban para llegar a ser ingenieros informáticos. Al principio no es que se hubieran llevado muy bien, ("Tú eres el idiota que intentó vencerme.") puesto que ambos peleaban por ser "el mejor hacker que esta universidad ha visto", pero para su graduación, ambos unieron fuerzas y crearon un "plan maestro". Juntos, infectaron todos los ordenadores de la biblioteca para que solo transmitieran imágenes de gatos (en honor a la Lalonde.) e imágenes de abejas (en honor a Sollux y su afición por aquellos insectos.)

Tras acabar la carrera, ambos habían unido fuezas de nuevo, esta vez en la forma de un negocio, una tienda de informática, "Derse Computers". El nombre lo habían sacado de un juego de simulación al que solían jugar, en el cual "Derse" era una especie de espacio de ensueño, al que solo se accedía mediante trucos.

Desde luego, el porqué la tienda se llamaba así era la menor de las preocupaciones de Roxy en ese momento, mientras entraba en el local corriendo y se ponía la placa con su nombre de color morado mientras ocupaba su sitio detrás del mostrador, procurando que Sollux no se diera cuenta de su llegada.

"Lalonde." Y ahí iban sus intentos por ocultarse. "Mira, zé que zomoz amigoz dezde hace mucho." A ella siempre le había hecho gracia ese "ceceo" que poseía el hacker siempre que hablaba. Eso sí, era mejor no señalárselo demasiado. "Pero zi ziguez azí…."

"TÚ. MALDITO BASTARDO A RAYAS." A Sollux nunca le dio tiempo a terminar la amenaza. En ese momento, entrando en la tienda como si de un tornado se tratase, entraba el mejor amigo del Captor. Aunque claro, esto es si "mejor amigo" incluye hacerse putadas el uno al otro. "QUÉ. HAS. HECHO. EN. MI JODIDO ORDENADOR." Karkat Vantas era pequeño en estatura, sí. Apenas le llegaba a Sollux por el hombro. Pero era realmente intimidante cuando se lo proponía y clavaba en ti aquellos ojos del color de la sangre rodeados de ojeras. Y en ese instante era realmente intimidante.

En aquel momento, Roxy decidió intervenir, para ganarse el favor de su compañero de trabajo durante unas semanas más. Cogió el portátil gris de Karkat, le revolvió un poco el cabello castaño oscuro, tratando de tranquilizarlo y encendió el ordenador a ver que se podía hacer, mientras el dueño del portátil bufaba y mascullaba palabrotas y articuló silenciosamente: "Me debes una, Sollux."

Al cabo de un rato, el ordenador estaba arreglado. Su propietario pagó por él a regañadientes y se largó. Cuando este estuvo a una distancia prudencial, Roxy se sentó en el mostrador, mirando a Sollux a los ojos y echándose a reír.

"¿Cuántas veces van este mes? A veces creo que te pasas con él, nene"

"Zolamente trez. El mez pazado fue peor. Pero, no ez culpa mía que KK no zepa zolucionarlo." El rubio se sentó al lado suya, riendo con ella. "Reconoce que KK hace una gran aportación a ezte negocio."

"Puede, querido. No te digo que no. Por cierto…." La rubia se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. "¿Ya has elegido? Sabemos que tienes esa especie de "Fetiche" con tener dos de todo, pero…." Cogiendo su bolso de debajo del mostrador, sacó la botellita donde guardaba el alcohol y bebió un poco.

"De ezo quería hablarte antez de que viniera KK… AA y yo hemoz quedado. ¿Puedez cubrirme?"

Roxy se lanzó a abrazarle, soltando un chillidito, asustando al pobre Captor. "¡Por supuestisísisisimo! Total, así lagas más…. Ligas. Ligas."

Su compañero se recolocó las gafas bicolores, suspirando. Sabía perfectamente cuando el alcohol empezaba a afectar a la rubia, llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella como para no saberlo. Demasiado. Tiempo. Oh, vaya. Mirando el reloj, se dio cuenta de que, si quería llegar a tiempo a su cita, debía salir ya. Mascullando un "No bebaz máz zi no quierez ezpantar a loz clientes.", salió corriendo de la tienda, dejando a Roxy sola, la cual aprovechó para beber un poco más y comer un par de galletas.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Karkat volvió a visitar la tienda, ya que al parecer Sollux no se podía controlar ni estando en una cita y le había infectado de nuevo el ordenador. También vino un hombre excesivamente musculoso, el cual había roto brutalmente la pantalla de su portátil, y esperaba que se lo reparasen por un precio mínimo. (Roxy peleó un buen rato, aquello parecía una subasta.).

Tras haber trabajado "duramente" toda la tarde, se disponía a cerrar cuando alguien le interrumpió.

"¿No puedes cerrar un poco más tarde por mí? Sabes que con mi trabajo no puedo venir más temprano." Y ahí estaba, el único, el inimitable, Dirk Strider. Con sus gafas sacadas de un anime y sus aires de "Soy demasiado genial para todo esto."

Roxy rió ligeramente. "Bueno, ¿porqué no? Solo por que eres mi mejor amigo para siempre." Sí, eso mismo. _Amigos. _Eso era todo lo que eran.

Con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, su "mejor amigo para siempre" entró en la trastienda, donde se guardaban las piezas para los ordenadores, aparte de algunos modelos viejos los cuales Roxy guardaba porque su dueño no los quería y ella los consideraba "retro". Dirk a veces cogía algunas piezas de estos para su gran pasión, la robótica. Aunque no vivía de ello, se permitía dedicar a su hobby bastante tiempo.

"Y…. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente….?" No se podía estar callada. La rubia se sentó en el mostrador, observando como el otro seleccionaba piezas con sumo cuidado.

"Lo de siempre."

"Oh. ¿Mezclar música rara para atraer a fangirls?"

"Puedes considerarlo así si quieres."

"Qué aburrido. Sabes, deberías hacer algo más aparte de estar con tus robots, mezclar música y pasear a tu marioneta."

Antes de que Roxy se diera cuenta de ello, el Strider estaba plantado delante suya, con una bolsa llena de piezas en la mano. "Sí. Debería hacer más cosas."

"¿Ves? Te lo dij-" La rubia fue interrumpida por los labios del Strider besándole. Aunque esta vez no sabía bien el porqué. Bueno, seguro que se había peleado con Jake o algo así. Lo que contaba era disfrutar del momento.

Tras un beso que, desde luego, dejó a Roxy con ganas de más, Dirk se separó de ella y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la tienda.

"Mejor que vayamos a tu apartamento. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar contigo." Él, con un deje de tristeza en su voz, la miró fijamente. "Muy importantes."

Ella, recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa, le sonrió tristemente.

"_Como siempre, ¿no?"_

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Esta vez el capítulo es un poquito más largo, espero que para bien ^^**

**Veamos… Se me olvidó poner el disclaimer en el primer capítulo, pero ni Homestuck ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pues no soy Andrew Hussie. Si lo fuera…. Hum. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a un GRAN amigo que me ha ayudado muchísimo con este capítulo. Sin él, me temo que esto no habría salido nunca del primer capítulo. Espero que esto no te decepcione demasiado ;3**

**Oh, Dave. Gracias por animarme tanto y apoyar esto, de verdad. Te haré adelantos exclusivos. **

**También quiero darle las gracias a la autora de mi (única) review. Me alegro mucho de que te guste esto… A ver si este capítulo te gusta….**

**Sinnada más que decir, nos leemos!**


	3. Quizás

3\. Quizás

Nunca ha visto a ese tipo, pero tiene que admitir que no está nada mal. Nada mal. Mientras sopla la laca de uñas negra para que se seque más rápido, Roxy seguía mirando a aquel moreno que acababa de entrar en la tienda y miraba entre los ordenadores a la venta, dando vueltas entre los mismos. Es el único cliente en la tienda, algo no demasiado extraño, ya que acaba de abrir después de comer, y por aquellas horas no suelen tener mucha clientela.

Ah, en otras circunstancias se habría lanzado a por él con toda su artillería. Pero ahora… Ya no le apetece tanto la idea. Por más que quiera, no puede dejar de compararlo con Dirk… Sí, con Dirk. Aquel rubio el cual se había ido en mitad de la noche. Sí, ese mismo. ¿Por qué no deja de pensar en él? Si bien es cierto que había estado enamorada de él desde siempre, aquello nunca le había impedido tener sus asuntillos amorosos, los cuales solían acabar mal, pero le servían para distraerse un rato. Pero claro, eso fue antes de "aquella noche".

Suspirando y deshaciéndose de aquellos molestos pensamientos, camina hacia el nuevo cliente. Con un poco de suerte, se va pronto y dejaba de darle vueltas a las cosas.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?" visto de cerca, mejora y todo. ¿Quizás puede coquetear con él un poquito….?

"Oh, claro." Él ríe nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro. Tiene los ojos azul oscuro, de un color completamente distinto a todos los azules que Roxy había visto hasta ese día. Una pena que estén cubiertos por esas gafas cuadradas. "Vengo buscando un portátil, para la Universidad. Uno potente, _porfi."_

"Creo que tengo justo lo que buscas, querido." La rubia le guiña un ojo mientras entra en la trastienda, moviendo las caderas más de lo normal, para llamar la atención de su atractivo cliente. Aunque claro, si lo comparabas con Dirk…. Oh, Roxy. Venga. Céntrate. Vamos.

Tras rebuscar entre las cajas (Dioses, deberían ordenar. Pero…. En cierto modo lo encuentra todo mejor así.) y darle un traguito a la botella de reserva llena de ron que guarda allí, encuentra un portátil, con un precio razonable para la potencia que tiene. Lo lleva al mostrador, encendiéndolo.

"Tengo a este de aquí. ¿Te sarve…. Sirve?" La rubia aprovecha cuando su cliente se inclina sobre el aparato para observarle mejor. Es menor que ella, eso seguro. No suele fallar calculando la edad.

"Eh… Sí, va bien. Por lo menos servirá." Su observado cliente sonríe, dejando entrever sus dientes, los cuales están ligeramente deformes, recordando a los de un conejo. Extrañamente, no le quedan mal. Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo pasa tanto tiempo observando al objetivo de sus encantos? Parece una novata… ni siquiera lo está haciendo en serio… "Esto, ¿Roxy?"

¿Eh? ¿Cómo se ha enterado de su nombre? Ah. Claro. El pequeño cartel identificativo de la tienda con su nombre. Quizás debería empezar a preocuparse por las advertencias que le hacía Sollux sobre el alcohol.

"¿Sí, quierido? Querido." Mirando a su cliente a los ojos, esboza una sonrisa.

"Nada. Decía que si el ordenador va a necesitar algún tipo de accesorios o algo de eso… no soy demasiado bueno con la informática, una vez intenté programar y no se me da nada bien." La risita nerviosa lo decía todo. Aquel cliente… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Aún no le había dicho su nombre. Ugh. Otro fallo.

"Bueno, ya sabes. Depende de lo que vayas a hacer con él. Si necesitas algún ajustillo o revisión… Ravesión…. Revisión, joder. Siempre puedes pasarte por aquí, Eh…. ¿Cómo te llamabas?" Roxy añadie un guiño al finalizar la descarada pregunta, lo que causa un leve sonrojo en el moreno.

"O-oh, cierto. Me llamo John. ¿Encantado de…. Conocerte?" John le sonríe, visiblemente nervioso.

"Un placer, Johnny…. Bien, ahora hablemos del procie. Price. Precio."

Tras unos minutos de aclaraciones sobre la garantía, John compró al fin el ordenador, y salió feliz de la tienda, dejado a una pensativa Roxy apoyada en el mostrador, con la vista fija en la puerta, aunque sin prestar atención a lo que veía. Su mente sigue ocupada con la imagen de aquel rubio con gafas puntiagudas. Sólo repeite una y otra vez todos aquellos encuentros. Todos y cada uno de ellos. No es una sensación agradable, recordarse a sí misma que Dirk no la quiere era algo duro. Y aún así, seguía pensando en ello.

Y de repente, el nombre de la única persona en la cual podía confiar para contarle esto, aparece en su mente. Con una pequeña ayuda por parte del ron, por supuesto.

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -

TG: rooosey

TG: rosyy

TG: *rosey

TT: ¿Sí, Roxy? ¿Ocurre algo?

TG: bueno.

TG: mi turno termina n un ratato

TG: *ratito

TT: Sí, soy consciente de ello. ¿Acaso tu pregunta es una indirecta mediante la cual sugieres un encuentro?

TG: bingo ;)

TT: Lo suponía. Siempre eres bien recibida aquí.

TT: Además, estoy segura de que Jaspers disfrutará de la ocasión de ver a Mutini de nuevo.

TG: mola

TG: entonces trmino y voy para alla?

TT: Así es. Esta tarde estoy libre.

TG: traere a mutie

TG: y bano

TG: *vano

TG: *vino

TG: ;)

TT: ¿Has bebido en el trabajo? Roxy, eso denota poca profesionalidad. Es un mal hábito.

TG: upss

TG: otro clanta

TG: *clinte

TG: *cliente

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -

Ese "otro clinte" no era otro que Sollux, el cual venía a relevarla con el turno de tarde. Ella ya había pasado toda la mañana allí, y ahora era el turno del otro dueño de la tienda de encargarse de la misma.

"Azí que has quedado con tu hermana." El otro hacker estaba leyendo su móvil por encima de su hombro. Qué maleducado. Aunque bueno…. Ella le hacía lo mismo.

"¡Síp! Ya sabes, voy a pasarlo bien mientras tú vendes ordenadoras. Ordenadores." Mientras recogía sus cosas, aprovechó para darle instrucciones a Sollux y contarle un poco la mañana.

"Y oye; ¿Cómo fue la cita con Aradai? Aridai. Araidi. Joder."

El Captor mira al suelo al oír esto, ligeramente… ¿Sonrojado? Vaya. Sonrojado. Eso era posible. "¿Con AA? Bien. No te importa demaziado."

Roxy ríe, colocándose la bufanda violeta alrededor del cuello. "Vaya. Sollux "Casaneva" Captor. Casanova. Deja de ligar por culpa de una emo llamada Aridia. Aradai. Ariada. Joder. ¿No puede buscar un nombre normal?"

"AA no ez emo. Le guzta la muerte, ezo ez todo."

"Lo que tú digas, nene. ¡Nos vemos!" Y riendo aún por la pequeña pelea con su compañero, salió de la tienda en dirección a su apartamento.

Tras una sesión de maquillaje, una selección de vino, una recogida de cierto felino negro y un viaje en taxi (Podría haber conducido, sí. Pero… Llevaba demasiado alcohol en sangre.) Roxy estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, en la segunda planta de un bloque de apartamentos bastante antiguo, llamando a una elegante puerta de madera de ébano, con una botella de su mejor vino en el bolso y un gato metido en una cesta de viaje a sus pies.

"Hola, Roxy. Pasa al interior, por favor." La que abre la puerta no es otra que Rose Lalonde, escritora de fantasía oscura, modelo y musa de la diseñadora Kanaya Maryam. Y su hermana con la cual ha pasado su infancia. Cuando ha entrado en el apartamento, la abraza fuertemente.

"Rosey, te he echado de _menoz" _Dice, separándose de ella y mirándola. Se parecen tanto en algunas cosas, y tan poco en otras…. Rose tiene el pelo rubio, al igual que ella. Ambas lo llevan cortado más o menos a la misma longitud, un poco por encima de los hombros. Solo que el suyo tiene pequeños rizos y bucles aquí y allá, mientras que el de la escritora es perfectamente liso, con una diadema negra la cual le mantiene el flequillo en su sitio. Los ojos de Roxy son de un rosa brillante, pero los de Rose son de una tonalidad violeta, la cual junto con los labios pintados de el mismo color que los de su hermana, el negro, le dan un aspecto sereno y misterioso. Justo el efecto deseado.

"Yo a ti también." Mientras su hermana revolotea por su salón buscando entre los muebles de madera tallada unas copas para el vino, la del pelo rizado suelta a su gato, se sienta en el bonito sofá de terciopelo negro con cojines violetas y mira a alrededor.

El apartamento que Rose comparte con su novia, Kanaya, está en la segunda planta de un edificio antiguo, en la zona comercial de la ciudad, al lado de un parque, el cual se ve desde el salón. La primera planta de dicho edificio la ocupa la _Boutique_ de Kanaya, una diseñadora de mucho éxito. Probablemente estaría trabajando, porque todavía no la había visto por ninguna parte. (A Roxy le cae muy bien. Es simpática, se viste genial y le regala todos los años un vestido.) El lugar está decorado con muebles vintage, de color negro, sacados de tiendas de antigüedades, la mayoría restaurados a mano por sus compradoras para que estuvieran concordes al lugar, oscuro y atractivo. Casi parecía sacado de una revista de decoración alternativa. Hay algunas fotos colgadas en las paredes, en unos recargados marcos. De Roxy, de su novia…. Y una en la que solo salen Rose y su madre.

La del pelo liso no es su verdadera hermana. Comparten lazos sanguíneos, cierto. Son algo así como primas, pero la madre de Roxy decidió adoptarla cuando, su hermana, madre de Rose, murió en un accidente de tráfico. Delante de la pequeña Rose. Desde aquel funesto accidente, son hermanas. Hermanas auténticas. Aunque su código genético solo tenga pocas cosas en común.

"Y bien. ¿Deseas hablar de algo en especial?" Rose colocó unas copas de cristal tallado en la mesita auxiliar cercana al salón, llenándolas con el vino que la otra había traído.

Cogiendo una copa y bebiendo un sorbo, Roxy suspira al oír esto. "Sip… ¿Te acuerdas de DiStri?" No, no se va a andar con rodeos. De Rose puede fiarse. Será unos años más pequeña, pero sabe mucho más que ella.

"De hecho, sí. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con él?" La menor no toca el vino, de momento.

Durante una hora, la Lalonde con los ojos rosas sólo hace dos cosas: beber y hablar. Le cuenta a Rose todo lo ocurrido con Dirk, desde su enamoramiento adolescente hasta ayer, cuando tuvieron sexo. Todo. La menor solo escucha, asintiendo de cuando en cuando, y jugando con el pelo de la otra cuando esta apoya la cabeza en su regazo, bostezando. Para cuando ha terminado de contar la historia, se está muriendo de sueño. Y en ese sofá se está muy bien. Su hermana le dice que no pasa nasa, que puede dormir un poco si quiere. Y eso hace.

Cuando Roxy está dormida, Rose suelta un largo suspiro. Y va a coger la copa de vino al fin, cuando se da cuenta de que, al lado de esta, está el móvil de su hermana, el iPhone violeta con el fondo de pantalla raro. Y entonces, decide que hay algo en esta historia que debe saber. Sí o sí. Cogiendo el móvil, abre una nueva conversación de Pesterchum. Ya la borrará luego, para que la otra no lo vea.

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT] -

TG: ¿Dirk Strider?

TT: ¿Roxy Lalonde?

TG: No, me temo que no. Como ya habrás podido determinar por mi escritura, no soy Roxy Lalonde. Soy su hermana. Rose Lalonde.

TT: ¿Y a qué debo el placer?

TG: Ahórrate la ironía, Strider. Solo hablo contigo porque debo determinar algo. Algo importante. Y no sé cuánto tiempo tengo.

TT: Soy todo oídos.

TG: Mi hermana ha desarrollado un fuerte lazo afectivo hacia ti. Es más bien como una obsesión. En otras palabras más simples, está enamorada de ti.

TG: Presumiblemente ya conocías estos datos. La pregunta es: ¿El sentimiento es mutuo?

Dirk no lleva un día precisamente bueno. Había tenido que grabar otra vez dos canciones debido a un fallo técnico en el estudio, algo por culpa de un becario. Luego, había comido con Jake a mediodía. Esto debería haberle alegrado el día. El problema era que Jake sólo había hablado de la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Jane, su esposa –Sí. Esposa. Jake está casado. Debes recordar eso, Dirk.- por su mes de casados. Siempre un maestro al ocular sus emociones y ser irónico, nadie había notado su malhumor.

Y ahora, mientras él estaba haciendo un nuevo robot, librándose del estrés del día, venía esta…. Medio-psicóloga y le preguntaba que si amaba a Roxy.

A Dirk le gustaría poderle responder con un "Sí.". Pero eso es mentira. Y por duro que sea, Roxy debe aceptarlo. Aún así… Responder con un "No" es demasiado duro. Hasta para él. Así que, tras un poco de meditación, responde algo medianamente neutro, en la medida de lo posible. Confía en que la hermana tenga algo de inteligencia y borre la conversación.

TT: **Quizás.**

**Holi! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo :33**

**Lo siento mucho por el retraso en actualizar. No pondré excusas, simplemente no estaba en un estado emocional muy adecuado para escribir esto. Pero ahora, cuando me sentí algo mejor, me puse y bueno. Este es el resultado. Espero que no os decepcione demasiado….**

**Estoy bastante contenta con este capítulo. Es algo más largo, y he cambiado el tiempo de la narración. Esto se debe a que los dos anteriores capítulos eran algo así como un "prólogo", el planteamiento del problema. Ahora es cuando empieza la acción (?)**

**Como siempre ya, gracias, Dave. Por leer mis chorradas y decirme que no puedo poner lemon cada vez que no sepa qué escribir. Ahora *un poco* más en serio, GRACIAS. (/*w*)/**

**Y bueno, gracias a ti también, Mister Monomi. No sé que haría yo sin tus ideas, lo digo en serio. Gracias por aguantarme. Gracias uo**

**Sin más dilación, las respuestas a las reviews: **

**-RoxyShadowTier: No sabes cuánto me alegran tus reviews. Es leerlos y ponerme de buen humor. Me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo esto. Estoy tan, tan contenta de que te guste…. De Dirk de momento sabemos poco, la verdad. Es por mantener su imagen "cool" (¿?) Pero no te preocupes, seguro que en seguida se sabe algo más. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes quién es AA?**

**-MegaVert: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! Espero no decepcionarte mucho. En cuando a Jane, no la odies! D: Ella sólo ha actuado según sus deseos. Egoísta, sí. Pero es que quiere mucho a Jake…. Y Jake… bueno, vive en su mundo?**

**Siento muchísimo si alguno está OOC….**

**Nos leemos! ;33**


	4. ¿Y tú qué crees?

_**4\. ¿Y tú qué crees?**_

Cuando Roxy despierta, Rose sigue sentada al lado suya, leyendo un grueso tomo de color negro, con aspecto antiguo.

"¿Has dormido bien? Debías de estar muy cansada." Su hermana le mira por encima de su libro, ligeramente preocupada. "¿Estás durmiendo bien últimamente?"

La mayor bosteza ruidosamente y se incorpora, restregándose los ojos. "Urgh. Claro. Es la recasa. Raseca. Resaca. Nunca te deja descansar mucho." Coge su móvil de la mesa. No hay mensajes nuevos. No es como si esperara alguno. Ya es tarde. "Aunque ya no bebo tanto, Ro…. Sólo cuando estoy nervioso. Nerviosa." Sí, cuando está nerviosa. Eso es algo que últimamente le pasa mucho.

"Por supuesto." La Lalonde menor mira fijamente a la pared que tiene delante durante unos minutos. No observa nada en especial, pero en su interior, solo piensa en como solucionar este acertijo, este problema que su hermana le ha planteado. Siempre le ha gustado la psicología. En su mesilla de noche se encuentra eternamente un ejemplar de la "Interpretación de los sueños" de Freud. Sus amistades siempre acuden a ella a por consejo. Y, sin embargo, lo que le ha contado Roxy hace unas horas es… complicado. Hablar con Dirk solo ha servido para demostrarlo.

"Oye, Rosey. Sobre lo de DiStri…." Vaya. Parece que la rubia mayor también le está dando vueltas al asunto. "¿Qué hago?"

Rose siguió mirando a la pared. Roxy siempre podía ir y decírselo todo a Dirk, ¿No? A pesar de que era una opción arriesgada, probablemente era la que daría más beneficios a largo plazo. "Debes hablar con él. Y hacerle consciente de tu situación emocional. Lo ideal sería realizar el encuentro en un entorno neutro, en el que ninguno de los dos tenga ventaja sobre el otro."

"Eh…. ¿Vale?" Tras parpadear un par de veces, la del pelo rizado empieza a teclear algo en el móvil. "Mira, Dirky da un concierto pasado mananana. Mañana. En el sitio este… "Madúm""

Su hermana mira el móvil, arqueando una ceja. "El "Médium", sí. Es una discoteca bastante famosa. ¿Sugieres ir tras el concierto y hablar con él, acaso?"

Roxy se levanta del sofá y se estira. Luego, aún sin decir nada, mete a Mutini en la cesta de viaje. Y por último, se vuelve y mira a Rose a los ojos. "Sep."

"Vale. ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a entrar sin que Dirk lo note?"

La rubia mayor sonríe. Lo ha previsto todo. "Digamos que conozco a alguien. Que conoce a alguien."

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tus conexiones, Roxanne."

"¡No me llames Roxanne! Nu me gusta…. No. No me gusta." La informática mira uno de los relojes del apartamento. Vaya, se le ha hecho tarde.

La otra rubia entiende lo que pasa y se levanta, lista para despedir a su hermana. Es comprensible que se tenga que ir ya, también tiene su horario. Aunque llegue tarde al trabajo la inmensa mayoría de las veces. "Como veas. Solamente acuérdate de que sería un bonito detalle por tu parte contarme lo que ocurra."

"Claro, claro. No te preocupas por eso." Y con esas palabras, un abrazo y un plan en mente, Roxy abandona el apartamento.

Dirk siempre se despierta temprano por la mañana, da igual que el día anterior haya dado un concierto hasta las tantas, o que no haya dormido muy bien porque la hermana de su amiga con beneficios le haya psicoanalizado.

También es un tipo ordenado. Aunque a primera vista parezca todo lo contrario, por esas pilas de cosas desperdigadas por el apartamento. Pero es que no es ordenado en el sentido convencional de la palabra, no. Él ha creado su propio significado. "Ordenado" no significa lo mismo si lo aplicas a Dirk Strider.

Lo primero que hace todas las mañanas es dirigirse al cuarto de baño (con mármol naranja, de importación. Ser famoso tiene algunas ventajas.) y darse un buen baño. Un muy buen baño.

Téngase en cuenta que, para él, si el baño dura menos de media hora, no merece la pena ser llamado como tal.

Después de esto, se viste sin olvidarse de sus gafas triangulares, y se monta en el coche, rumbo a la discográfica Scratch. Hoy tiene una cita importante allí. Cuando aparca el coche en su sitio de siempre, justo enfrente, entra en la oficina de la discográfica. El logo de esta, un círculo blanco con una pajarita verde radioactivo, puesto en un cartel en la fachada del edificio, le recibe, como todas las mañanas desde que trabaja ahí.

Cuando ha cogido una taza de café de una de las máquinas de la zona de descanso, se pasa por el despacho de "la jefa". La persona a cargo de la oficina, mánager de Dirk, y segunda al mando del dueño de la empresa. Damara Megido.

"¿Ya estás aquí, Strider?" Entre el moño perfectamente hecho, la manicura roja impecable, y el traje verde de dos piezas, lo cierto es que la mujer impone bastante. Está segura de sí misma, y de su atractivo. "Tu hermano lleva en tu despacho una media hora. Casi me han entrado ganas de usarlo como juguetito sexual. Lo mismo sus gemidos son mejores que sus raps."

"Estoy seguro de que le encantaría, Damara. " Las insinuaciones sexuales de su mánager sólo hacen sonreír a Dirk, el cual está acostumbrado ya a ellas. "Pero ya sabes, es un Strider. Trátalo con cuidado."

"¿Con cuidado? Lo siento pero no." Damara coge un par de papeles de su mesa abarrotada, y empieza a escribir algo en ellos, con esa caligrafía inteligible tan característica.

"Por cierto. Dile que si vuelve a intentar tirarse a mi hermana va a acabar lamiéndome en coño con esa lengua suya."

"Hecho. Si no hay nada más…" El de las gafas puntiagudas se va del despacho de la Megido, y entra en el suyo propio, mientras se termina el café.

Dentro de su despacho, están dos chicos. Un rubio con unas gafas de sol, sentado en la silla acolchada con los pies en la mesa, como si nada le importase, y un moreno con gafas cuadradas y ojos azules, el cual parece ligeramente agobiado.

"Joder, pensaba que no ibas a llegar nunca, bro." El de las gafas de sol, las cuales son parecidas a las de cierto actor, se levanta.

"Dave, llego siempre a la misma hora. Y lo sabes. Si llegas antes porque quieres insinuarte a la hermana de Damara, no es mi culpa." Y sin decir nada más al respecto, Dirk intenta abrazar a Dave, quien le rehúye, mirándolo con asco. No lo van a admitir nunca, pero en el fondo no podrían vivir el uno.

"Los cariñitos para tu novia, bro. Ah, que no tienes. Sigues amargado con tu jodida serie de ponis."

"David, sigo siendo mayor que tú. Así que si no quieres que empiece a contar cosas delante de… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Ahora el mayor de los dos rubios se dirige al moreno, el cual ha estado bastante incómodo desde que Dirk entró.

"Eh… John, Señor Strider. John Egbert…. S-soy amigo de Dave. De la universidad." Sí, si John no puede normalmente entender a un Strider, con dos ya…

"Vale, de John. Bien. Pues verás, cuando Dave era pequeño…" El rubio mayor sonríe. El chantaje siempre funciona."

"¡DIRK!" Antes de que pueda decir nada más, el Strider más pequeño empieza a hablar atropelladamente. "Mira, como sigas por ese camino, tu puta madre te va a hacer el videoclip. Y claro, me necesitas. ¿Por qué me necesitas? Porque ningún otro maldito director es capaz de entender la ironía como yo lo hago. Joder, es que puede que ni siquiera me haya licenciado en la universidad, pero ya les supero a todos."

Ante tamañas amenazas, Dirk no tiene más remedio que dejarle en paz y concentrarse en el videoclip.

En el mismo momento en el que esto sucede, en la tienda de informática "Derse Computers", Roxy Lalonde se encuentra con una escena interesante.

Detrás del mostrador, atendiendo clientes como si fuera algo que hace todos los días, vestida con un vestido gótico, está Aradia Megido. "Novia" o algo así de la persona que debería estar en su lugar. En tres pasos, Roxy se planta delante de ella. Si está haciendo lo que la rubia cree que está haciendo, Sollux debería ponerle una estatua o algo.

"¿Qué coño haces aquí?"

Aradia sonríe y se sacude la melena castaña.

"_**¿Y tú qué crees?"**_

_**Bueno. Ale. Otro capítulo mierdoso más. Debería actualizar mucho más pero... **_

_**La inspiración me odia demasiado.**_

_**Homura: He continuado. No me mates (¿)**_

_**RoxyShadowTier: Hum. Dirk es el babu, no se puede odiar. Además, sólo está siendo… Un poquito egoísta. No puedo enfadarme con él, lo siento :c**_

_**En fin. Aquí tienes otro capítulo, muy tarde pero…. :c**_

_**As usual, gracias, Vae. Menos mal que tienes la paciencia que me falta, nena. **_

_**Y gracias a ti también, Mister Monomi. Arasol 4 u.**_

_**Bueno. Nos leemos por ahí. (¿)**_


End file.
